Existing technology-based learning environments and approaches face multiple challenges. For example, such approaches are commonly restrictive, wherein the teacher or instructor defines the learning goals for a student based on fixed, pre-defined curriculum standards. In the current adaptive approaches, students work towards the same goal, but follow potentially different paths, as determined by the given platform. In such approaches, paths can be personalized, but goals are not. Also, by fixing learning goals and paths for each student, current adaptive approaches discourage knowledge exploration that can allow the inherent strengths and/or interests of a student to naturally surface. Consequently, such existing approaches do not capture the interest(s) of the student or incorporate such interest(s) into the determination of the composition or sequence of learning topics or activities. Further, such approaches do not include a capability to adapt or evolving with student interest, which may change over time.
Also, some existing technology-based learning approaches are self-regulative, wherein the entirety of a knowledge or concept area is exposed to a given student and the student is left to decide how to navigate the material without prescribing a fixed learning goal for the given student (or applying a uniform standard across all students). Consequently, such approaches similarly do not capture the current or evolving interest(s) of the student or incorporate such interest(s) into the determination of the composition or sequence of learning topics or activities.
Accordingly, in light of such challenges, a need exists for personalized and adaptive learning techniques which also dynamically adapt the learning goal as the learner makes progress with his or her learning activities on a given platform.